The Need For Speed
by ShayminMarx
Summary: Dahlia attempts to show off her driving skills to Penny in the hopes of impressing her, but ends up with the opposite reaction. PennyXDahlia, first attempt at a Fossil Fighters Frontier fic!


**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back again! Sorry it's been so long! My year turned out to be _waaay_ busier than I originally thought. Anyway, with the release of Fossil Fighters Frontier last month, I thought I might try my hand at another quick Fossil Fighters fic.**

**Of course, I haven't finished the game yet because I've been stuck on... a lot of battles... BUT I do think I know enough about these two to make something decent (I still think this fic is really**

**_AWFUL_, but I should at least try to post _SOMETHING_ after how long it took me to return).**

**Honestly though these two girls will be the death of me.**  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Dahlia slammed her hand down on her Bone Buggy keys and snatched them from her nightstand. She slipped on her white and black racing jacket over her white tank shirt, and put on her sneakers before running out of her apartment.

"Hell yeah! Today's the day I've been waiting for all week!" she shouted. "I'm so pumped!"

As she reached the outside and strolled out into Fossil Park Europe's plaza, her eyes wandered around looking for her friend. Penny was supposed to meet her right around now, yet she couldn't find her anywhere.

"Aw, c'mon, Penny... I don't want to have rushed down here for noth-"

"Boo!" Penny jumped out from behind Dahlia. The red head screamed in fright and stumbled forward.

"_Penny!_" Dahlia whined.

"Got'cha! You didn't really think I was going to be late, right?" The blonde smiled sweetly at Dahlia, extending a hand to pull her up off the ground.

Dahlia dusted off her skirt. "Geez, girl... You almost gave me a heart attack!" she sighed. "Well anyways, you ready to go for a ride? I've been _dying_ to have a buddy to go driving with!"

Penny grinned, "Of course I am! This is gonna be great! I can't wait to chill and look at the scenery."

The two girls headed over to the garage and gathered their needed supplies and Dino Gears before they climbed into Dahlia's car. After all, you never really know when a rogue vivosaur might attack. Hitting the gas, she sped towards Winding Road. The two arrived there fairly quick.

"Alrighty, let's get this show on the road, _literally_! Just sit tight, Penny, and I'll show you what I've got!"

Penny gulped. "Wait, Dahlia, I thought we were just..!"

Dahlia slammed her foot on the peddle and the car went flying across the dirt roads. The tires spewed dust across the earth, and she jumped a small mound of dirt before speeding farther down the trail. Penny flattened herself against the seat back.

"Woohoo! Yeah!" Dahlia shouted.

She turned sharply and sped back the way she came. Seeing a prime jump opportunity, she swerved towards another dirt mound and launched her car into the air. She turned the wheel and stopped it just a few yards from the entrance.

Dahlia laughed, "That was awesome! So, what did you think Pen... Penny?"

Penny was still clinging to the seat, her eyes closed fearfully.

"Hey, Penny... are... are you... okay?" Dahlia tapped the blonde's shoulder lightly, her eyes wide with worry.

Penny looked at her and sat up. "I... I'm sorry! I got scared! I didn't mean to worry you! I'm sorry!"

"Whoa whoa _whoa_, don't _you_ apologize! I don't know what I was thinking. I... _damn it_," she muttered under her breath.

"…Dahlia?"

"Look, I didn't mean to freak you out. This was a mistake," Dahlia said solemnly, "I shouldn't have gotten that extreme I just... ugh, nevermind."

She hit the gas and slowly drove back to the garage. Penny wanted to speak but she couldn't think of anything to possibly say.

Dahlia silently pulled in and parked, leaving her vehicle and opening Penny's door. As Penny shut it and it locked, she reached out towards the red head.

"Dahlia, it's alright," Penny tried to reassure her, "You were pretty impressive. Speed just... isn't my thing."

"And I should've known that!" She slammed her foot down, facing Penny with teary eyes. She turned and ran back to her apartment without another word.

"Dahlia, wait!" Penny chased after her, but by the time she had rushed up the stairs and through the hallways, Dahlia had already gotten back.

"Just leave me alone!" Dahlia rushed into her apartment and slammed the door shut. She jumped onto her couch and shoved face into a pillow, still crying.

"I'm such a fool!" Dahlia sobbed. "Why did I even think of doing that? Why didn't I think of doing something Penny wanted? I always think of myself and it gets me nowhere!"

"I started the Speed Fiends so I could show off, and all I did was get called out for endangering people! Now I put _Penny_ in danger?" She sobbed into the pillow.

The sound of a creaking door made her head shoot up. Penny was standing in her apartment holding a handful of tissues.

Dahlia looked at her with confusion.

"You... kinda left your door open," she stated.

Dahlia turned back around and rested her chin on the pillow. "It's not worth it to worry about me. I'm better off pouting on my own anyway."

"Hey now, don't be upset. It's not like you ruined my day or anything." Penny walked over and knelt down on the floor near Dahlia's head.

"I didn't? But you said-"

"I said I was scared. That doesn't mean I'm upset. You didn't purposely try to scare me!" She gave Dahlia that sweet smile that she had earlier that morning. "After all, I kinda did that to you earlier."

Dahlia avoided her gaze. "I still feel guilty. I drove _all_ that time without even asking if you were okay..." She sat up and leaned back against the sofa.

Penny sat next to her. "What, like, 15 minutes? That's nothing! I should've expected you to go all Speed Racer on me!" She dabbed the tears off Dahlia's face.

Dahlia sniffled. "Haha, well, I just wanted to get you to like me. I thought showing off would do it."

"And you don't think I like you already? Your racing techniques are amazing! You've won every tournament here since becoming a Warden," Penny said with enthusiasm. "If that didn't get me to like you, I don't know what did."

Dahlia bit her lip in frustration. "I knew you "liked" me Penny, I meant that I wanted to..." her voice trailed off into a murmur.

Penny leaned closer, "What?"

"I said I wanted you to..." she muttered again.

"Dahlia you have to speak up."

"I wanted you to "_LIKE _like" me, okay!" Dahlia's face turned pure red and she met with Penny's eyes in a burning rage. Penny got just as embarrassed and giggled with her own face mimicking Dahlia's. She couldn't hold in her laughter and burst out laughing.

"You... you have a crush on _ME_? Out of all the people in the world you picked _me_? Hahaha," she laughed again. "Oh my God, Dahlia, I can't believe you!"

"What...?" Dahlia blushed in embarrassment. "Why do you think it's funny?"

Penny stopped and put her hand over her mouth, then abruptly waved her hands. "No no no, I didn't mean your _crush_ was funny! I just... you're such a fiery type of person, I never would've expected you to like someone who's as simple and cutesy as me!"

"Welp, I guess you were wrong." Dahlia smiled. "And simple? Ha! You're anything but, kid."

The two started laughing joyfully. Dahlia's eyes starting watering from laughing so hard. Penny took her hand and wiped her tears.

"Hey look! Now you're smiling! That didn't take long!"

"Aw, c'mere!"

Dahlia wrapped her arms around Penny and they continued giggling hysterically. Dahlia planted a kiss on Penny's cheek and snuggled her tight.

"You know what, let's just hang here for today," Dahlia suggested.

Penny nodded. "Do you have any movies we could maybe watch?"

"I have Netflix."

"Better."

Dahlia backed away and put her hands up to her face, her eyes lighting up. "You know what? Let's order pizza too! And we can have a sleepover and all that other jazz!"

"And we can go out late at night and look at the stars when everyone else is asleep!"

"Yeah! Like a date night!"

Both of them paused and blushed yet again.

"D-date night?" Penny questioned.

_Holy crap this is actually happening..._ Dahlia thought.

"Y-yeah, are you alright with that?" she asked, grinning.

Penny cheered, "Yeah! Let's make it official! This will be like a huge first date! Except even better! Like a party!"

"Let's just make sure we take things slower this time," Dahlia winked.


End file.
